Por qué?
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Levi estaba interesado en Eren, desde el día en que estuvo a su cargo en el calabozo. De a poco comienza a observarlo más, y quiere acercarse más él. Pero siente un tipo de barrera entre ellos. Por qué Eren lo evitaba?. Yaoi, Lemon, Eren x Levi.


_Yey! Bueno esta es mi primer fanfiction de ellos. _

_Que puedo decir, me encantan estos dos, y por fin me decidí por escribir algo x3_

___**Disclaimer:** Claramente Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece_

_**Advertencias: **Lemon, Yaoi, Uke Levi  
_

**_Pareja: _**_Eren x Levi_

_Otra cosa, es que el momento en que ocurre la historia es cuando el escuadrón de Levi ya esta muerto :c_

_En fin, espero disfruten de esta historia c:_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Irvin, yo me ocupare de él. No es que confíe en él, pero si hace algo extraño o nos traiciona, lo matare de inmediato"

Desde ese día en el calabozo, Levi estaba a cargo de vigilar (y proteger) a Eren. Ya que, después de todo, él era el mejor para ese trabajo. Podía y sabía como detener a Eren si se atrevía a salirse de control.

Cuando Eren se había transformado después de un experimento al parecer fallido, todos sacaron sus espadas preparados para atacar al chico de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Levi lo defendió, sabía que no podría haberlo hecho a propósito, además que se veía muy nervioso y confundido el chico recién transformado a medias.

"No confían en mi" decía el menor la noche del accidente, en un lugar a solas con Levi.

"No es que no lo hagan, es su trabajo reaccionar ante cualquier descontrol que haya. Estoy seguro de que debieron haber sentido algo cuando apuntaban sus espadas hacia ti" le respondió Levi.

El mayor se preocupaba por ese chico, siempre quería que estuviese tranquilo, y sobre todo seguro de sí mismo y de sus decisiones.

Realmente estaba interesado en Eren, era algo inmaduro aún, después de todo aún es un adolescente, pero tenía valentía, persistencia y coraje. Además tenía una mirada que a Levi le encantaba, esa mirada de lobo hambriento y sediento por eliminar titanes hasta su última gota de energía.

El sargento diariamente le observaba, no sólo por estarlo vigilando, si no que comenzaba a examinar cada movimiento suyo y expresiones que hacía. Veía que el menor sonreía la mayoría de las veces cuando estaba y se encontraba con sus amigos. De alguna manera, le gustaba su sonrisa, era tan pura e inocente, que era difícil recordar que se podía transformar en toda una bestia a la hora de pelear, y no necesariamente literal.

No comprendía muy bien que sentía cuando lo veía o pensaba en él, pero quería acercarse más a él, charlar con él, despreocuparse en algún momento de los titanes y conversar de cosas triviales, pero no podía. Sentía que había un tipo de barrera entre ellos, difícil de romper.

Las pocas veces que estaban a solas, ninguno abría la boca para comenzar una conversación, a veces Levi lo hacia, pero el menor respondía algo breve y volvía el silencio incómodo.  
Será que Eren se sentía inquieto? O tal vez sentía miedo?

En cualquier momento Eren parecía querer evitar contacto visual con Levi. ¿En verdad así se sentía?  
El mayor no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con esas dudas, y decidió aclararlas el próximo momento en que estuviesen solos, y entonces ese día llegó.

Era mediodía y no tenían ninguna labor importante que hacer, ambos estaban solos, sentados juntos en un sofá, sin decirse nada aún. Parecían esperar que alguien llegara y les dijese algo importante que hacer. Habían unos tres sofás más al lado de ellos. ¿Por qué Levi había querido sentarse justo al lado de él? Pensaba el chico titán.

-Eren...- comenzó el mayor

-S-sí?- parecía haberse sobresaltado de solo haber oído su nombre

-Estás bien?

-S..si... Por que lo pregunta?

-Te veo algo nervioso

-Ah, n-no se preocupe, estoy bien

-Estas mintiendo

-N-no lo estoy!

-Eren! - el mayor se veía algo enfadado, en todo ese rato el otro le estaba desviando la mirada.

-Q-Qué?

-Mírame

El menor obedeció, en verdad se sentía nervioso. La mirada filosa que Levi le daba, hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

-Tanto miedo te doy?

-N-no es eso

-Entonces por qué?

-Eh?

-Por qué me evitas?

-Uhmm...- el chico titán volvió a desviar la mirada del otro con un leve sonrojo

-...Te molesto?

-Claro que no

-Entonces respóndeme

-...-No sabia que decirle, no podía decirle la verdad, no debía. Sentía que si lo hacía, iba a terminar en uno de los peores escenarios. Pero entonces volvió a verle y notó cierta tristeza en los ojos del mayor.

¿Estaría bien.. decirle lo que sentía? O hacérselo saber... sin palabras.

Después de vacilar un poco, Eren algo tembloroso fue en busca de la mano del pelinegro, estaba fría. Enredo sus dedos con los ajenos y volvió a mirarlo, el mayor se veía algo confundido.  
Eren quería correr, el hecho de tomar su mano le volvía loco, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Llevó su mano libre al mentón del mayor y se le acercó tímidamente, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y entonces sintió el roce de sus labios con los del pelinegro.

-...Lo siento..-dijo el de ojos verdes después del breve beso. Estaba por retirarse, pero entonces sintió que su rostro era aprisionado por las manos del otro y fue arrastrado a un beso, mucho más profundo y largo. Quedó completamente sorprendido. No podía entenderlo, en verdad le estaba besando... El sargento le correspondía sus sentimientos?

Sin pensarlo más, llevo sus manos a las caderas del otro, apegando más su cuerpo. Mientras que Levi rodeaba su cuello, fueron cayendo de a poco hasta quedar Eren encima del sargento.  
Empezó un suave juego de lenguas, explorándose entre ellos, y dejando escapar cada cierto tiempo unos leves gemidos de ambos. Cuando se les acabó el oxígeno, se separaron lentamente, uniendo sus bocas con un pequeño hilo de saliva que iba desapareciendo.  
Se miraron por un momento, y Levi pudo apreciar una mirada nunca antes vista. Lujuria, eso era lo que veía en los ojos del menor, y estaba seguro que probablemente él tenia la misma mirada. Entonces sintió que el menor se le acercaba a su oído.

-Me gustas, Heichou-le susurró de tal manera que el pelinegro llegó a estremecerse, pero pudo pasar desapercibido

-Así que es por esto que me evitabas, mocoso?- dijo tratando de mantener un tono normal, después de todo aún necesitaba tomar aliento

-Si- dicho esto volvió a depositarle un beso, uno dulce y gentil- Perdón

-Tch... idiota- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, verlo sonreír le daba esas malditas mariposas en el estómago que la gente tanto decía. No podía creer que se sintiera como una chica adolescente con su primer amor a esa edad.

-Te amo Levi- dijo nuevamente sonriendo, y esta vez fue a su cuello, donde le quitó ese particular pañuelo que siempre llevaba, y comenzó a besar tiernamente esa piel blanca y suave del Sargento.

-Mhh..-el mayor cerró sus ojos algo sonrojado, sintiendo como el de ojos verdes iba desabrochando lentamente su camisa mientras que su boca descendía con besos y algunos chupones que dejarían marca por algunos días, para su suerte, los hizo en lugares no tan notorios. Llegó a sus pezones y los acarició con delicadeza para luego besar y lamer uno de ellos, dejándole salir un leve gemido algo ronco al mayor, pero Eren quería escucharlo más, entonces deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acarició algo temeroso ya que en cualquier momento Levi podría pegarle o darle algún signo de que se detenga, pero en cambio recibió un lindo gemido un poco silencioso, dándole a entender que podía continuar con sus caricias.

-Nhhh.. a-ahh..-el pelinegro dejó salir un gemido un poco más fuerte al sentir la mano intrusa del menor por debajo de sus pantalones, masturbándolo lentamente

-Heichou...-el menor dejó sus pezones para observar al sargento, la vista que tenía era simplemente preciosa e inigualable. un Levi sumiso, recostado, con su camisa abierta, piel húmeda, llena de besos, y un rostro completamente ruborizado. Quería hacerlo suyo, deseaba devorarlo, dejar en claro a quién pertenecía el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Se despojó de la polera, el calor corporal le estaba matando, y desesperaba por desabrochar su pantalón para liberar su miembro ya erecto, pero debía calmarse, no quería desperdiciar ni arruinar ningún segundo de aquel momento.

Quitó sutilmente los pantalones del mayor para dejarlo desnudo de las caderas a abajo, lo apreció un momento y luego se metió los dedos a la boca, para usarlos como lubricante. Claramente no iba a herir a su sargento, pero entonces sintió que Levi había tomado esa mano y las había llevado a su propia boca.

-H-heichou?-dijo poniéndose rojo, ¿en verdad se atrevía a hacer eso? ¿La persona más obsesionada con la limpieza?

-No me importa hacerlo, siempre y cuando te hayas lavado las manos antes de haber puesto tu trasero en este sofá-dijo algo malhumorado, y entonces comenzó a chupar y mover la lengua entre los dedos del chico titán.

-Umhh...- el menor entrecerró levemente los ojos, admirando como el mayor hacía su trabajo mientras que sentía que su entrepierna se le apretaba cada vez más.

-Mhhh...-el pelinegro de vez en cuando soltaba unos gemidos, ya que aún la mano libre de Eren seguía masturbándole, esta vez un poco más rápido.

Una vez que terminó su trabajo, el chico de pelo castaño llevó los dedos a su pequeña abertura, acariciándolo antes de entrar. Una vez que introdujo el primer dedo, Levi sólo cerró sus ojos, sin sentir alguna molestia aún. Comenzó a hacer círculos dentro, y pronto entró el segundo dedo, donde el mayor sacó un pequeño quejido, comenzaba a sentir una leve molestia, pero por otro lado seguía sintiendo las caricias del menor en su miembro, lo cual hacía que le incomodara menos.  
El ojiverde hizo un movimiento de tijeras, y después de un rato metió el último dedo, donde el mayor frunció el ceño. No sentía mucho el cambio, pero en verdad le molestaba un poco.  
El menor siguió hasta que el pelinegro empezó a jadear, ya lo había acostumbrado lo suficiente.

Sin esperar más, Eren por fin liberó su hombría, y con algo de nerviosismo se acomodó listo para comenzar a penetrar dentro del sargento. Soltó algunos gemidos cuando empezó a entrar, se sentía muy ardiente y apretado dentro, luego miró al pelinegro. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y de a poco aumentaban sus jadeos, parecía que no le dolía, así que Eren no tardaría en moverse.  
Tomó al mayor por las caderas e inició un vaivén algo lento, jadeando y sin dejar de mirar al sargento , que empezaba a dejar salir gemidos más notorios.

-Hahh...Se siente bien, heichou?-dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-N.. no preguntes cosas estúpidas.. mocoso...ahh- llevó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que el otro entraba cada vez más profundo.

Arqueó involuntariamente su espalda al sentir que el otro le mordía fuertemente el cuello-Nghh.. n-no me muerdas estúpido-dijo tironeándole el pelo, sin embargo no le hizo caso, hasta que quedó bien marcado, pero luego Eren no pudo liberarse ya que Levi se le había agarrado a su espalda y ahora éste le mordía también como castigo.

-Agh!- a Eren le dolía, le mordía realmente fuerte, pero trató de ignorarle, dando estocadas más fuertes y profundas, provocando que el pelinegro le soltara el cuello y gritara de placer, al mismo tiempo en que volvía a encorvar su espalda. Al parecer le había tocado en un punto sensible dentro de él, así que aceleró más sus movimientos llegando siempre al mismo punto.

-Ahhh!... allí... mhh~ n-no te detengas idiota- el mayor arañaba la espalda del otro al sentir los impulsos eléctricos que pasaban por todo su cuerpo cuando llegaba a esa zona tan placentera.

-Nhh.. ahh! L-levi!

La habitación se había llenado de gemidos y sonidos obscenos como el choque de sus pieles y el líquido pre seminal que salía de la entrada del sargento.  
Si alguien los escuchaba o los veía, a esas alturas ya no les importaba. Tenían sus mentes completamente nubladas, sintiéndose ambos al borde del clímax.

-Eren... Eren! ahh!-el pelinegro fue el primero, por algunos segundos, en correrse, apretando por reflejo su entrada y manchando el pecho del menor.

-Ngh.. aah!- el ojiverde casi de inmediato se vino dentro del sargento

Luego de una pausa, sacó su miembro y se le recostó encima, totalmente agotado-..Te quiero, Levi Heichou-susurró con sus últimas energías antes de caer dormido.

-Oye no te me duermas encima, imbécil-dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, él también se empezaba a sentir somnoliento. Dentro de poco rato ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que desde hacía rato había una mujer afuera con unos papeleos esperando, con un fuerte sonrojo y una sonrisa que podría dar algo de miedo.  
Levi tendría que pagar muy caro el silencio de esa mujer llamada Hanji.

**FIN**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Wahh que les parecio? /_

_Espero les haya gustado y gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo :D_

_Se agradecen inmensamente los reviews ;w;_


End file.
